This invention relates to a plastic composition comprised primarily of polyvinyl acetate homopolymer emulsion.
Compounds for use as novelty items and for molding purposes are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,440 discloses a material which utilizes a kerosene, chlorine salt and grain flour formulation. Also, another similar purpose material is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,498 which teaches a compound containing guar gum, an alkali metal borate and boric acid.
There are references to polyvinyl acetate emulsions which form a fluid material which, when dried, form a thin even coating with adhesive properties and which may be remoistened. U.S. Pat. No. 2,808,381 teaches a resin dextrin composition comprising a polyvinyl acetate emulsion, polyvinyl alcohol and dextrin exhibiting adhesive qualities for use in sealing envelopes. This patent teaches that the polyvinyl acetate emulsion must be dextrin compatible because dextrin incompatible polyvinyl resins coagulate when mixed with dextrin thereby making a composition unusable as a remoistening adhesive for sealing envelopes.
Existing modeling clays, in general, are nondrying, hard to work with, and mostly sticky. This reduces the ability to create permanently molded objects. Other air-drying compounds, which are mostly made from kerosene, flour, water and salt, crumble and are inflexible.
Other known molding compounds, such as Fimo (Trademark) of Europe are baked in an oven to harden.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,797 issued to the present applicant discloses a modeling compound which can be stretched easily. When rapidly stretched, the compound breaks in an even and straight line as if cut with a knife or scissors. The compound, although unique, has a limited play value because the molded objects become breakable after they have been air dried. The compound can pick up an image drawn with water color pens on a sheet of mat acetate and reprint this image many times over. By stretching the material, the printed image is distorted thereby creating unusual effects. Printing with this compound preferably is with glossy (chrome coated) paper.
There is a need for a plastic composition which selectively is suitable for novelty items, where molded objects become unbreakable and not brittle, and which is capable of enhanced pliability abilities.